The Gods go to high school
by jes30097
Summary: Everything is normal and boring up in Olympus, so the Fates decide to turn all 12 Olympian Gods into teenage demigods for two months. Will the Gods that were so mighty up in Olympus survive under the pressure of being a teenager? T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson or anything in this story besides the plot**

_Up in olympus_

Zeus and Poseidon were arguing whether air or sea disasters were better, while Artemis was yelling at Aphrodite, screaming at her to not mess with her hunters' love lives. Demeter was telling Hades to eat more cereal, Ares was glaring at Hephaestus for being married to Aphrodite, Hermes and Apollo were planning new pranks and thefts. Athena was reading a book , and Her a was fuming at Zeus' affairs to herself. In the midst of all this Hestia was tending to the fire, watching her siblings bicker , fight and be... Just boring. Suddenly someone yelled, "ANNOUNCEMENT!" Everyone looked around and saw Hermes with a slip of paper. "We got mail!" He started reading:

To all of the Olympians,

We have decided Olympus needs a bit of excitement that could possibly patch up some of the family quarrels. We are going to turn all 12 of you into demigod teenagers for two months. You will be going to Goode high school and will ALL stay at a house on 1737 Riverstone Dr. Everything you need is already there. Choose your name. You have 10 seconds now until you turn into teens.

The Fates

"Wait, what"?! Athena exclaimed.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3..

2..

1..

They all were immediately transported to their rooms in the house. All of their rooms were decorated with their symbols, powers, and fitted to their personalities . Poseidon's room had an aquarium instead of a wall on one side with an exact model of Olympus inside the aquarium. The other walls were painted a soft white so they looked blue from the water. Zeus' room looked like a grey and white version of a king 's room from a movie or some thing with matching furniture. Hades' room was entirely black and grey with Greek columns on the corners of the room. They walked out of their rooms and into the living room. The living room had huge floor to ceiling windows replacing a wall, so that they had a view of the yard. It looked more like a farm than a yard. It was 5 acres of land, full of trees and animals. When they finally looked at each other, they stared. The most surprising things were how they themselves had changed. They were all teenagers, and therefore had the bodies of normal teens. They all looked about 17 or 18. The only ones that were unhappy about this change were Artemis and Athena, because they still had their maiden vows, and seeing how they were very much more attractive than before and going into a mortal school filled with boys who would probably hit on them.

They just kept staring at anyone besides themselves. Then they realized they should figure out why people were staring at them. So they did the natural thing. They all yelled,"Why are you staring at me!?" To the person that was staring at them. Which Poseidon was staring at Athena, Athena was staring at Poseidon, Zeus and Hera were staring at each other, Apollo and Artemis were just looking at each other, as were Hades and Demeter, Ares was ogling Aphrodite, who was staring at Hephaestus. Hermes and Dionysus looked around, Hermes impressed, and Dionysus unaffected.

"Oh my gosh"! Aphrodite squealed."This is awesome!"

"We don't know that yet Aphy". Athena said."Cause it sort of isn't."

"Yes it is!"

"Actually, not really. I have just realized that we will be going to the same school as our demigod children". Athena stated.

A silence came over the room.

"Well at least we get to see what our kids lives are like." Apollo said, trying to lighten the mood, and failing.

Poseidon face-palmed himself.

"This is going to be a long two months." Artemis groaned

All of the Gods in the room agreed silently.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson or anything in this story besides the plot**

The next day everyone was sitting or standing around the room eating cereal, much to Demeter's approval.

It was still Sunday, so they decided what to do.

"Well, what are we going to do today?"Apollo wondered

"I'm going to the library" Athena stated

"I am going to find the nearest mall!" Aphrodite squealed "And Hera's coming with me!"

"Wait, I never agreed"...But Aphrodite had already dragged her off

Poor Hera.

Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades went to the nearest beach, while Hermes went to who knows where to steal things probably.

Ares was watching boxing matches on TV yelling the occasional curses and cheers. Hephaestus went to go "update" his room, which probably meant a full blown mechanical update of every single thing in his room.

That left Dionysus, Apollo, and Artemis.

Actually now Apollo and Artemis. Dionysus had left to a bar to "get a drink".

He probably didn't know you had to be 21 or older to drink alcohol in America. The normal Dionysus would just find a way around it. He'd pretty much just go to a illegal alcohol place or something.

Apollo went out to find and join up with Hermes, so now only Artemis.

Artemis found the basement where surprisingly there were targets, a bow, and arrows. She set up the targets and started shooting arrows in the bulls eye every se time.

* * *

3 hours later

Aphrodite still wasn't back, but other than her everyone else was home. Dionysus had come home as drunk as a... I have no idea what. Athena had brought about 60 books from the library for what she called 'a little light reading'.

2 hours pass

Aphrodite and Hera finally came back from shopping at the mall. They were both carrying tons of bags full of makeup, jewelry, and clothes. Hera looked exhausted while Aphrodite was beaming with happiness from her recent shopping spree. Demeter cooked dinner, then they all went to bed. None of them slept for a while, as they were all thinking about what could possibly happen the next day.

* * *

Could you guys give me some ideas for what will happen?

THANKS, Jes30097


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, when everyone had woken up, they started to get ready for school.

They made up their names:

Zeus- Skylar Lightningbolt

Poseidon- Seamus Waves

Athena- Elizabeth Reeds

Dionysus- Zach Sot

Aphrodite- Leah Lovebird

Hera- Eve Family

Artemis- Luna Hunter

Apollo- Caleb Hunter

Hermes- Quinn Roberts

Ares- Dave Warrington

_At_ _school _

When they arrived, they all went to ask for their schedules. The lady there asked their names then gave them their schedules.

Apparently, somehow they all had the same schedules except for electives.

8:30-Weather: Mr. Ackerby

9:30-Ocean biography: Mrs. Myers

10:30-Ancient Greek: Mr. Rune

11:30-Lunch

12:30-Elective

1:30-Mathematics:

2:30-History: Mr. Sanders


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry people im going to make a new story with less gods. i decided this specific story sucks


End file.
